


Restless mind

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roblivion, funny mornings, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Talk to me.” - he asked taking his hands in his.“I don't wanna lose you.” - he whispered.“What? You won't! I'm going nowhere! Where's that came from?”“It's just... the past couple of weeks... it was hell Robert. It was horrible, and when I went away with Liv I never expected to come back to... this!”Or...Aaron was distant ever since they came back from the hospital, Robert wants to know why. Aka Aaron needs to talk about his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron wanted to talk about it. Not right away, but still. He wanted to wait for Robert to settle into normalcy again, but this conversation had to happen. They promised to each other they would talk about their feelings, and Aaron needed that right now. Robert was in a good mood all day Friday, and Saturday was just as cheery. He talked about the wedding non stop. Every single detail from the flowers to the seating plan. Aaron loved seeing the smile on his face, but every time he looked at the man in front of him, he thought about how he almost lost him. Not for the first time.

 

Robert noticed. Of course he did. He knew him too well. He asked numerous times, but Aaron always brushed it off like it's nothing. He always made up an excuse, but Robert knew better. And since it was Robert he started to think all sorts. Like Aaron doesn't even want this wedding. It has to be the reason, right? He's got these weird expressions on his face, and Robert couldn't read it lately. And it bothered him. A lot.

 

It was Sunday morning when he's had enough. He woke up to an empty bed. Aaron was nowhere in sight. He didn't want to be all grumpy so he thought a shower first might do him good. When he got back to their bedroom, it was still empty. He started to think that Aaron wasn't even in the house when he heard noises from downstairs. It was way too early for Liv to be awake, so he grabbed his robe, put it on, then headed downstairs.

 

“What are you doing up so early? It's not your style.” - he started when he spotted Aaron in the kitchen.

 

“Didn't sleep good.” - he answered glancing at Robert, and Robert could tell he didn't indeed. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he wasn't his usual self in the past couple of days. - “Still in your PJs I see” – he added as he poured some coffee.

 

“I've had a shower...”

 

“Yeah I've heard.” - he interrupted.

 

“And I thought since it's Sunday... “- he finished. Aaron only gave him a weak smile. - “Alright, is there something wrong?” - he asked started to be really worried.

 

“No, everything's...”

 

“Please don't say fine. I know it's not! I can see it! Just... just tell me. Is it me? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, Robert, course not.” - he said as he stood close to him, rubbing his arms. - “You were on your best behaviour.” - he smiled.

 

“Then what is it?” - he asked stroking his cheek – “Is it the wedding? If you don't want to...”

 

“We've already discussed this! I said I want it alright!” - he snapped. Robert took a couple of steps back, feeling anxious.

 

“Aaron....”

 

“I'm sorry.” - he said sitting down at the kitchen table. He ran his hands through his face, trying to get himself together.

 

“Can I?” - asked Robert pointing at the chair next to him. Aaron nodded and pulled it up, closer to Robert. - “Talk to me.” - he asked taking his hands in his.

 

“I don't wanna lose you.” - he whispered.

 

“What? You won't! I'm going nowhere! Where's that came from?”

 

“It's just... the past couple of weeks... it was hell Robert. It was horrible, and when I went away with Liv I never expected to come back to... this!”

 

“I know.” – said Robert as he started rubbing his back – “But we got through it. And I'm okay.”

 

“Yeah.” - he said trying to hold back his tears – “But you could've died.” - he said looking into Robert's eyes. - “And I know it affected you as well, I know you Robert.”

 

“You're right, it did. But I moved on. It was bad, but I was thinking about our family. I was thinking about you, and I got through it. Hearing your voice at the end of the line after I called you.... it meant everything.” - he said thinking back to that hectic day with Lachlan's arrest. He never stopped touching Aaron's arm in the meantime.

 

“But it still happened, and I keep thinking about.... about what would've happened if...”

 

“Hey.” - he said trying to calm him down – “Don't think about that. It didn't happen, alright?”

 

“And then you go and drive yourself to exhaustion... and ….. Did you know how worried I was?” - he asked him.

 

“I can guess.”

 

“I didn't even know what to do at first. My brain was blank for a few seconds. Liv had to call the ambulance coz I was numb from the fear!”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“You should be!”

 

“Come on, come here.” - he said pulling Aaron into a hug. The angle was awkward and sure as hell uncomfortable, but Aaron never felt safer. He held onto Robert so tight, that after a while Robert had to push him away a bit to be able to breathe. - “Don't you want to sit on the couch instead?” - he asked with a laugh.

 

“Alright.” - said Aaron rubbing his eyes.

 

They moved to the living room, Robert sat down and allowed Aaron to snuggle up to him. He saw him burying his head into his chest, inhaling his scent.

 

“It's not just about recent stuff, is it?” - he asked finally. He felt Aaron stiffen before he changed his position to lay down with his head in Robert's lap.

 

“No.”- he replied simply. Robert got one hand in his hair, the other was in Aaron's hand, playing with his fingers. It calmed him down. Aaron didn't want to talk about everything but he knew that Robert wouldn't ask. He was waiting for him to start speaking. So he did. - “It's... everything that happened with us in this past year, innit? I almost lost ya at Christmas.... then after I thought everything will be okay.... you and Liv almost died in that carbon monoxide poisoning.” - he said taking a big breath – “Then he tried to kill you again.... and then you end up in hospital anyway..... AGAIN!”

 

“Yeah, if you put it like that....” - he laughed

 

“It's not funny.” - he said looking up at him. Robert stopped stroking his hair for as second, then went back to it.

 

“I know, but you're not gonna lose me Aaron. You stuck with me for good.” - he saw a smile on Aaron's face and it was everything. - “Is that why you were so weird lately?”

 

“I wasn't...”

 

“Yeah you were. I thought it's the wedding... or me being.... I don't know, pushy or something.”

 

“No, I wanna marry you. And before you ask, it has nothing to do with Seb, I love him. It's just.. all these bad stuff happened, and it made me realize....even more than before.... I love you, and I don't wanna live without you.”

 

“Hey, you might wanna spare a few sentimental thoughts for your speech.... your mum will cry like a baby.”

 

“Shut up.” - he said shoving Robert a little. - “I mean it.”

 

“I know. I feel the same. And you're right I was scared. I don't wanna leave you Aaron, and I'm gonna take care of myself from now on okay? I want the best for this family, and I want to make you happy, you know that right?” - Aaron just smiled at him, but suddenly it turned into laughter. - “What?” - asked Robert – “What did I say?”

 

“Nothing” – he answered still laughing – “It's just.... I thought about.... no.... it's silly.”

 

“Come on, you have to tell me now!” - nudged Robert.

 

“Okay, but promise you won't laugh.”

 

“I promise.... now tell me!”

 

“It's just... I remembered back then, not long after we....”

 

“Yeah?” - he knew what Aaron was referring to.

 

“I didn't want to admit to myself but, I fell for you pretty quick. And maybe it was only coz you were gonna get married but... maybe once or twice I had thought about what would it be like....”

 

“If I was marrying you instead?”

 

“I told you it was silly...”

 

“No, it's not. - he smiled before he leaned down to kiss him. - “Don't worry your secret is safe with me.” - he winked. - “It has a price though.”

 

“Really?” - smiled Aaron. His fears were no longer there, of course he was still a bit worried, but without that massive weight on his shoulders. Robert made everything okay, and he loved him for that.

 

“Oh yeah. Why don't we go back upstairs? You can start by giving me a massage?” - after the way Aaron treated him ever since they came back from the hospital a massage sounded the safest option to go with. Of course he wanted more, but he knew how careful Aaron was. He had to lure him in. And when he didn't put up a fight against his suggestion he knew he have won this round.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you up? It's early.” - asked Aaron completely ignoring Robert's earlier comment. He hoped he would let it drop.  
> “I know, I just didn't sleep well.” - she yawned.  
> “Your brother said the same thing earlier. There must be something in the air.” - wondered Robert.  
> “Or ...living with you actually make us go crazy and this is the first sign.” - she replied. Aaron chuckled to himself as he buttered their toasts.
> 
>  
> 
> Or...  
> Typical morning at the robron household, this is pretty much where the previous chapter left off.

“You feel better now?” - asked Robert as they lay under the covers.

“Yeah.” - he smiled - “I can't believe I let you get away with this.” - he said rolling his eyes.

“Why? It felt good, right?” - laughed Robert.

“Yeah but you need rest!”

“Come on Aaron I won't pass out from a little fun. Especially when you do all the work.” - he winked. True enough that massage quickly turned into something more and Robert was practically begging for some relief, so Aaron took mercy and finally gave him what he wanted. He didn't let him do much tho, but Robert was fine with that. He was just glad to feel Aaron again.

“Before you think about it, there won't be a second round.”

“Alright.” - he said accepted. - “I missed you.” - he whispered cuddling up to him.

“We went without sex longer before.” - smiled Aaron 

“Yeah, coz we broke up or something, not coz you had doubts about my stamina.”

“Robert for the last time..... I don't have...”

“I know” - he laughed - “But you should've seen your face.”

“Idiot.”- said Aaron - “The doctor said to take it easy.”- he said as he got out of bed

“Yeah and I let you ride me....how much easier you want?” - asked Robert as he watched him getting dressed.

“This is not funny.” 

“Your smile says otherwise” - he replied getting dressed himself.

“Shut up.” - he said turning his back to Robert as he opened their door. He was still smiling.

“Just admit it” - he started with a knowing look - “All those bathroom visits, about you taking a shower...alone..... you missed this just as much.” - said Robert as they headed to the kitchen.

“I just didn't want to shove it in your face....”

“Oh I wouldn't have minded that” - he winked as he sat down.

“You're the worst.” - he laughed - “But you know what I mean. You needed some rest, and yeah I wanted us to be together but your health is more important than my desires.”- said Aaron as he poured some coffee - “Or yours for that matter.” - he added placing the mug in front of him.

“But I'm all good now.” - answered Robert sipping on his drink.

“We'll see..” - said Aaron looking into his eyes before he turned away to get started on the toast.

“Come on Aaron I just gave you the best orgasm of your life!” - he laughed

“Ewww that's disgusting. Please don't talk about that I really don't wanna know.” - said Liv walking up to them.

“Why are you up? It's early.” - asked Aaron completely ignoring Robert's earlier comment. He hoped he would let it drop.

“I know, I just didn't sleep well.” - she yawned.

“Your brother said the same thing earlier. There must be something in the air.” - wondered Robert.

“Or ...living with you actually make us go crazy and this is the first sign.” - she replied. Aaron chuckled to himself as he buttered their toasts.

“Thanks.” - said Robert sulking - “Not that I heard any complains before.” - he answered looking at Aaron.

“Arghh stop it.” - said Liv - “It's too early to talk about your love life. In fact please never do that in my presence again! And since I really don't wanna be a part of that conversation I'm going back to my room. Where it's safe.” - she added standing up.

“Wait, don't you want something to eat?” - asked Aaron.

“Nah, I'm not hungry. I think I'll go to the cafe later, but thanks.”

“Wow she said thanks.” - said Robert when he was sure Liv was far enough.

“Oi” - said Aaron hitting his arm - “Stop winding her up!”

“She started it!” - said Robert as Aaron just shook his head. His husband could behave like a child sometimes. 

“I go and check on Seb, you stay here and eat!” - he ordered. 

“Yes boss.” - he heard him saying.

 

 


End file.
